You look, I like
by Something Witty Goes Here
Summary: M&S need to catch a killer by having Scully seduce him. But, Scully can't do it! So, Mulder steps in and has her try to seduce him...:


_"_You look angry. I like angry," Scully said seductively, eyeing the poster of the killer they were trying to catch.

"No, no, Scully! We are trying to arrest this psycho, not keep him dodge prison! You gotta sell it; try again."

Scully balled her fists in frustration. The killer liked the cliché pick-up line "you look ____, I like ___" It's how he found his victims. The only way they could nail his ass was if she tried to seduce him and find evidence damning him in his home. So far, she was failing miserably.

Trying again, she rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck and faced the poster. She couldn't find the right adjective to make the killer sound exciting and dark when the man she really wanted was standing not 5 feet away, judging her on her sexiness. Taking a deep breath, she again addressed the poster. "You look… murderous. I, um, like murderous."

An amused snort followed. "Scully," Mulder put five y'son her name. "That will definitely make him kill you, not letting you find evidence!"

Scully whirled around with a glare plastered on her face. "Oh yeah, Mulder? Then tell me what to say! If everything I saw is awful, you must have some idea what I should say, so let's hear it! Give it to me!" She put her hands on her hips and waited.

"I'm not going to tell you what to say."

"Then I obviously can't do this. Find some other agent to do your dirty work. What about that blonde bombshell from Violent Crimes? I saw you eyeing up her Double-D's the other day."

An eye roll the size of Jupiter replied. "Scully, you are the only one capable of doing this. Try again," he urged.

Defeated, Scully once again faced the poster. "You look frustrated. I like frustrated," she tried.

"Again."

"You look scary. I like scary."

Mulder threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "You don't even look remotely sexy anymore!"

"For God's sake! I have been at this for three freaking hours! Three hours, Mulder! Forgive me if being a sexpot isn't exactly my top priority anymore."

"Maybe the poster isn't evoking your wildest fantasies. Lets try…" Mulder looked around his apartment for something, anything, that would help Scully. Unable to find anything suitable, he decided he would have to be the guinea pig. "Well, Scully, it's your lucky day. I, Fox Mulder, have decided to subject myself to your attempts to seduce me. And when I say me, I mean that guy," he clarified, pointing to the poster.

Scully arched her eyebrow in shock. That she was not expecting. She thought Mulder would disappear to where his "bedroom" was and return with some sort of picture of a barely clothes, oil-slicked model sneering from the page from his generous porn stash. Instead, he boldly announced that he would be the one she would be trying to charm. Oh boy.

Scully slowly approached Mulder, her full lips curved into a small half-smile. Once she reached him, he expected her to stop about a foot or so away and say her lines, but she didn't. She continued until she was nestled right up close. Mulder widened his eyes a little bit, amazed at how perfectly their bodies fit together. She tilted her face up towards his, their lips mere inches away from each other, and smiled that same little half-smile. "You look dangerous," she purred, running the tip of her finger up and down his chest, her nail tracing his defined musculature. She leaned in a little closer, and angled her mouth so it was just at his ear.

"I like dangerous," her tongue gently flicked his earlobe, sending shivers of pleasure down Mulder's spine. He took a deep breath, then let it out shakily. His knees felt weak. Scully stayed at his ear for a moment, letting her breath send tiny puffs of air down his neck. More shivers. She leaned back from him, and faced him.

"How was that?" Scully asked, an expectant grin awaiting his answer.

Mulder gulped, and gathered his scattered thoughts. One of which included Scully's still incredibly close proximity. "Perfect," he replied feebly. He thought he was going to collapse; his legs felt like Jell-o. Would they hold?

"Good," she said. She still had that purr in her voice. Did she know it was still there?

They stared at each other, examining each other's faces, their eyes darting to their lips then eyes then lips again. Then, warily, Scully reached up and pressed her lips lightly to his. The two stayed like that for a moment or two, surprised at their own fearlessness. Mulder cupped his hand around Scully's neck and buried the other in her thick, luscious red hair.

Scully took a tiny step nearer, closing the millimeters between them. She sighed, basking with delight in the embrace. She pushed her mouth onto his more forcefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mulder removed his hands from her neck and hair and slowly traveled down to the hem of her shirt. Hiking it up a to her stomach, he lightly traced intricate patterns up and down her stomach with his fingertips. Scully moaned involuntarily in pleasure. Mulder gently eased her shirt up over her head and threw it behind her. He continued to trace patterns onto her creamy skin.

They broke apart for a moment and Scully deftly unbuttoned his shirt and he unclasped her bra. Mulder took her by her hips and picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and locked her feet together. They continued to kiss as Mulder carried her into his bedroom.

"Bedroom? I thought this was your x-files office," Scully grinned.

"Nah, when Morris Fletcher changed it into a bedroom I decided to keep it," Mulder said laughingly, his lips vibrating against hers.

"Perfect."

THE NEXT MORNING……

They laid in bed side by side, Scully sleeping and Mulder stroking her bare stomach. Scully stirred. Mulder positioned himself on top of her and trailed kisses from her jaw to her navel then back up again. "'Morning, sunshine," he said.

"Good morning, poopyhead."

"I have always loved that term of endearment."

Scully nodded sleepily. Mulder continued his path from her navel, lingering at the corner of her mouth. "Scully?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll use that voice again."

"Will do."

* * *

First off, I wanted to say.... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE BIZARRE UNDERLINING/ITALICS!!! The Phantom Turtle sent me a PM asking about it, and I had no idea what TPT was talking about until I actually looked at it. I shrieked in despair and almost died. I swear. So here I am, in the midst of being scolded for "going on the damn Fanfiction while you are supposed to be doing your Algebra homework", correcting the embarrasing problem. So I am so so so so completely sorry! Ugh i am so mad! Arg! Why didn't you two wonderful people who were the first to review inform me of this hideous malfunction?!?!

Sorry for the outburst :) anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
